


Wedding Dress

by cynthiav333



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthiav333/pseuds/cynthiav333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the wedding, but not everybody is happy about it. This story was inspired by the english cover of Wedding Dress by Taeyang.<br/>This story is quite short so I apologize for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short due to me trying to go back into my writing.

“ _This chapters done the story goes on…_  
 _Baby, can’t believe that you are not with me._  
 _Cause you should be my, Lady_  
 _All I want is to set your heart free_  
 _But if you believe you belong with him;_  
 _Promise me, you won’t let anyone hurt you._  
 _Remember I will always be right here for you_  
 _Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress_ ”  
-Wedding Dress  
Original: Taeyang  
English Cover: Reyez & Tommy C

 

“ _Wow! He looks absolutely stunning in his tuxedo. I have never seen Jean look so presentable!_ ” I thought to myself while Jean walked down the aisle to take his place next to his best man. I can’t even take my eyes off of him for a second. His hair was neatly combed back with some gel. He never did that! Doesn’t surprise me that he would put out all the stops for his wedding day.

I can’t believe it’s already been five years. Five years since I went to confess to him at his job. It doesn’t even feel like it’s been that long. He really looks like he hasn’t aged. I could see him and Connie cracking jokes while all the guests were making their ways to their seats. The venue was breathtaking.

Jean had decided on a garden style wedding. It was wonderful weather for one, too. There a couple of rows of white chairs with light blue ribbons on each side of the podium. Surrounded by the beautiful trees decorated with white paper flowers. In front of where Jean was standing a beautiful arch made out of blue and red roses. Ha of course he’d picked those colors. He is such a nerd when it comes to symbols of flowers. Blue meant peace, openness, and serenity; while red meant passionate love.  
I let out a small laugh, “You are such a, nerd.”

“So are you nervous?”, I heard Connie ask Jean snapping me out of my dumb thoughts.

“A little. I mean who wouldn’t be? I am throwing my whole life away just to be with this one person.”, he answered with a sheepish grin. He maybe saying that, but he is actually excited to spend his life with them. He was never really good with his feelings.

After a while of people sitting themselves and the priest showing up, is when the music started to play. My heart couldn’t stop beating. It was like a dream come true. I was just so happy that I was trying my best to not cry, and ruined the moment. I could see the excitement in Jean’s eyes. Telling me that he was excited to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved.

The priest cleared his throat, and it began. He recited the usual stuff, “Through sickness and in health…” Blah. Blah. Blah.  
“Now do you, Jean Kirstein, take Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded husband?”, the priest asked. It was at that moment that the tears I had been holding in finally started to fall down my cheeks.

With a small grin in his face, “Yes. I do take this asshole as my husband.”

I clenched my fists at that. I couldn’t stop them now. The tears wouldn’t stop. My vision became blurry. My breath came in small gasps and hics. It had been five years since I went and tried to confess to Jean. He was working that day at the cafe. It was a normal day. We had just graduated high school and were spending our summer together before we headed out of town for university.

I could see him from across the street cleaning tables with his usual scowl. We had been friends since childhood. Him saving me from bullies and me providing a safe haven for when his parents fought or his dad tried to beat him while in his drunken rages. We were so close. One could never be seen without the other.

I was so nervous, scared, and excited to confess to him. I knew he wouldn’t hate me since he was bisexual, but I was scared of getting rejected by him. I took a deep breath and crossed the street my eyes fixed on him. That was a mistake. I saw him look up with a smirk on his face, but before I could smile back something happen.  
I was hit by a bus. Everything went a bit fuzzy. All I could remember was Jean running out of the cafe screaming my name. After that everything went dark. It took me awhile to come to my senses. By that I mean that it took me a while to realize that I had died.

I have spent these past five years seeing Jean go on with his life. At first he would cry at night, and so would I. One night he had drinking too much that he started to cry harder than I had ever seen him before. It was then...It was then that he had said with his voice shaking, “Marco. I don’t know if you can hear me..but I had always wanted to tell you this...I”, he sobbed chocking back tears, “I love you, Marco. I loved you for so long. I wish i had told you this when you were alive..." He stopped and an angry expression fell on his face. "Why?! ... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!” He then had proceeded to throw his beer bottle against the wall causing it to shatter all over the place. This ended up escalating to him smashing everything in his room while he cried. 

  
He had loved me. He had loved me, and now we could never be together. That night Jean and I cried together for what seemed like forever.

  
Two years had gone by since I had died and Jean was still going to school to study botany. He had gotten a habit of talking to me at night before sleeping. It was nice since I didn't feel forgotten. During his sophomore year of Uni he met Eren. They didn’t hit it off at first, but slowly they started to fall in love with each other.  
Jean finally confessed to him during their junior year. After two and a half years of dating Jean proposed to Eren, and here they are. Getting married. A dream I had had since I was thirteen. Getting married with Jean. Living together. Having a family. I wanted all of that with him! It wasn’t fair!! I love him!

  
After two hours of crying, I had noticed that Jean had wandered off by himself. I followed him. He leaned his back on a nearby tree. “Hey. Marco.”, I heard him whisper. He was looking down at the ground. I walked to be in front of him. He went on, “I’m sorry. That I’m marrying Eren. I loved you since we were in middle school and here I am marrying another guy.” A couple of tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry...That I’m betraying you like this.”

Jean...He’s been hurting about this just as much as me. Me dying, him falling in love with Eren, none of this was part of his plan. He didn’t expect for this to happen, and yet he feels like he is betraying me. Oh Jean.. I’m the one that should be sorry. Sorry for not telling you about my feelings sooner. For dying. For leaving you alone.  
I knew he wouldn't feel me when I touched him, but I still went in and kissed him on the lips. Something I had wanted to do for so long. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or what, but when I kissed him. I could feel his lips on mine.

  
I noticed that Jean picked up his head looking around him touching his lips. Did..he feel that? I gave a small smile. I went up to his ear and whispered, “I love you, Jean.” I saw his eyes shoot wide before whispering, “M-Marco?”

“Hey, Dipshit!”, we heard someone call out. We both turned to find Eren jogging towards us. “What are you doing here all alone? Everyone's waiting for us to cut the cake… Wait are you talking to Marco?”

Jean just stared at Eren for a second before saying, “Yeah. I was. Anyways let’s go. Can’t keep everyone waiting.”

They walked off together towards the reception hall while holding hands talking about something inaudible from where I was standing. I never thought that Jean was hurting these past two years. He never said anything about or acted different.

Yeah I’m sad that Jean is married to someone who isn’t me, but I’m happy. I’m happy that Jean is happy. I couldn’t help look up at the pale moon shining on me. I just hope that in our next lives Jean and I could be together.

* * *

 

Shit I”m going to be late for my next class! I ran around the corner of the hallway in hopes of getting to my next class before the bell rang. As I turned the corner I didn’t expect someone to be there. I ended up smacking into someone. We both fell on our asses.

“Aw man I”m s-”, I started till I saw who it was. In front of me sat a man with an undercut he looked to be in his early twenties. Cursing under his breath.

“Damn! Watch where you are go-”, he stopped when our eyes met.

He looked familiar. “Oh my! Mr. Kirstein! Marco! Are you two okay?”, the blonde office secretary exclaimed after noticing us on the floor. Our eyes locked onto each others.

**_RING_ **

  
“SHIT! The bell!”, I exclaimed I apologized and hurried to class.

“Mr. Kirstein are you okay?”, she asked once more.

Jean just got up and said, “Yeah.. I am now.” A small smile on his face as he walked towards his first period class.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jean wasn't wearing a wedding dress, but I liked the lyrics of the song so I decided to use the title of the song for it. I would really like feedback since I'm trying to improve my writing.


End file.
